Frankenstein
by Mii-Chan 24
Summary: In Germany, Edward Elric learned many things. He learned that there was no stopping the ambition of crazy megalomaniacs. And he learned that, after all that excitement with the Thule Society , life on the other side of the Gate was really boring.


**Frankenstein**

**By Amaya 24**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, or Frankenstein. **

**A/N: Randomness coming from an English assignment that is to be turned in... soon. **

- - - - - -

In Germany, Edward Elric learned many things. He learned that there was no stopping the ambition of crazy, deranged megalomaniacs. He learned that determination was an unstoppable force of nature -- it'd gotten Al with him, right? -- and he learned that, after all that excitement with the Thule Society and the Gate and whatnot, life on the other side of the Gate was really, _really_ boring.

So he read. It taught him a bit more of the world he and his brother now inhabited, and sometimes the cheap paperbacks he borrowed from Fritz Lang weren't as bad as he had expected. It was a nice change of pace. At first, anyway.

Then the Elric Brothers had moved to America, in hopes of avoiding any confrontation between themselves and any remaining Thule society crazies, if they still remained. With the move, Edward uncovered many a strange and wondrous thing among their possessions, like...

"Al! What the hell is a litter box doing here?!" The above mentioned blond demanded, a tick developing at his temple. He'd better not have brought a cat with him, or so help him God (if he existed, of course)--

Alphonse wandered into the room, an embarrassed yet obviously incriminating flush crawling across his cheeks. "I... It's not what you think..."

Edward groaned and shoved the dusty box at his brother. "Yeah, yeah. It's _never_ what I think. When I come back, that box, and the cat, have to be out of this house."

Ignoring the ensuing groans that came from the younger Elric, Edward grumbled under his breath and walked out of their small, yet comfortable, home.

He sighed, enjoying the cool spring air, a bit relieved that the only thing that was antagonizing him was his brother's obsession with stray cats, not, say... Unnatural beings who'd been created through the very transgression of the boundaries of life and death.

In fact... The more he thought of it, the more Edward considered his position to be similar to one he'd heard of before... somewhere.

Unable to remember what was causing his mind to complain that he was missing the big picture, he shuffled down the street, watching the people around him absently. If he let his foggy, boredom-dulled mind wander, he could actually fool himself into seeing the faces of old friends and acquaintances in this world.

After one particularly nasty vision of who appeared to be Barry the Chopper, Edward groaned and sat on a bench that he had conveniently caught sight of.

The sight of the Barry the Chopper double sobered up the blond considerably, making him gaze blankly at the gum-riddled sidewalks, thinking about what an idiot he was... What an idiot he had been.

What kind of moron...? He'd spent years studying, reading up on any possible method of bringing the dead back to life, wasting night after sleepless night writing notes that no common adult would be able to fathom, never mind two children who'd been raised in the country.

"And all for what? ...What had been the study and desire of the wisest men since the creation of the world had been within my grasp..." He chuckled darkly at the morbid thought that had so enthused the boys when they were younger, and sighed.

Not only that, but the monster they'd created had rebelled against its creators, growing from a bulging, writhing mass to an actual sentient being which then proceeded to try and kill them.

"Just like..." With a startled laugh, he finally realized why his situation gave him a feeling of déjá vu and hurried back home, seeming to most people that the blond had gone crazy.

- - - - - -

Once home, Edward dove towards the cardboard boxes the brother's possessions were in, ignoring the started yelp that came from Al, and an equally startled yowl from the orange tomcat that he held in his arms.

"Ed? What are you doing?" The younger boy ambled towards his elder, trying to soothe the cat in his arms.

With a triumphant shout, Edward sat back, holding a battered, dog-eared paperback. Curious, Alphonse plucked the book from his brother's hands and blinked at the cover.

"_Frankenstein_? Why do we have this?" Shifting the wailing cat in his arms, Alphonse flipped the book open, skimming the pages rapidly.

"'It was on a dreary night of November that I beheld the accomplishment of my toils... I collected the instruments of life around me, that I might infuse a spark of being into the lifeless thing that lay at my feet...'" The younger of the two looked up, a cynical grin gracing is usually cheerful face.

"That was a bit eerie, don't you think?" Edward gazed at his brother, a crazy, childish grin on his face.

"Damn right." There was no undoing their mistakes; like Frankenstein, they challenged God and decided to meddle in affairs where mortals have no ground. They brought a sentient being into the world, then shunned it, running from their creation as the foolish Victor had.

As with Frankenstein, their creation shadowed their every waking moment, going as far as declaring that once they died, she would be able to finally live.

The irony was mind-blowing.

Thankfully, however, their story did not end as tragically as Mary Shelley's novel did: their creation was destroyed, and while there were casualties on both sides, the overall body count could have been worse. They were together again, reunited and watching over each other as their mother would have wanted, living peacefully.

"Right..." Shrugging, Alphonse returned the book to his brother and picked up the wayward cat. "Ed? Can we please keep him? Please?"

Edward groaned; he and cats never really seemed to get along, but if it made his brother happy...

"Ah, what the hell?" He couldn't embitter their lives; they deserved to relax now, surely. Hadn't they already paid for their sins?

- - - - - -

**Not quite sure where this came from, but, eh. Read and review, thank you.**


End file.
